Effloresce
Effloresce is the fourth map in Contingency. This map is a remaster of Kino der Toten from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The group manages to fix the incomplete teleporter at the abandoned Group 935 outpost and uses it to escape as the zombies close in on their position. They are teleported to a now abandoned Nazi theater, which they learn is another Group 935 place of operation. Like with the last facility, the abandoned theater was overrun with test subjects that became too hard to maintain control over. Features 'Mystery Box' The Mystery Box always spawns in the same initial location, the Stage, but has several other locations around the map that it can move to. At every Mystery Box spawn, there is a board with lights indicating where the Mystery Box’s most current location is. 'Spawn Locations' *Starting Room *Upper Hall *Foyer *Dressing Room *Stage *Theater *Lower Hall *Alley *Back Room 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Colas' 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Map Layout 'Starting Room' The Starting Room contains a Quick Revive, Exchanger, the teleporter pad, 4 barriers, and unlockable doors with access to the Upper Hall and Lower Hall. The Gewehr 43 and Kar98k are available off the wall. 'Upper Hall' The Upper Hall contains Mule Kick, 3 barriers, and an unlockable door with access to the Foyer. 'Foyer' The Foyer contains Speed Cola, 3 barriers, and an unlockable door with access to the Dressing Room. The MP40 is available off the wall. 'Dressing Room' The Dressing Room contains Lethal Lunge, two barriers, and an unlockable door with access to the Stage and Theater once the power is activated. 'Lower Hall' The Lower Hall contains Dos Boomies, two barriers, and an unlockable door with access to the Alley. The M1897 Trench Gun is available off the wall. 'Alley' The Alley contains Double Tap Root Beer, Heavyweight Brew, one barrier, an open zombie spawn, and an unlockable door with access to the Back Room. The FG42 is available off the wall. 'Back Room' The Back Room contains Radia-Gin, two barriers, and an unlockable door with access to the Stage and Theater once the power is activated. 'Stage' The Stage contains two barriers, the teleporter, and the power switch, which turns on the power and opens the curtain to reveal the Theater. The STG-44 is available off the wall. 'Theater' The Theater contains open zombie spawns, Juggernog, and access to the Starting Room. The Bowie Knife is available off the wall. 'Projector Room' The Projector Room is the place where player is teleported after using the teleporter. The Projector Room contains the Projector and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The player will be teleported back after a certain amount of time, with the option of being teleported to a Random Room before returning to the pad in the Starting Room. 'Random Rooms' 'Barracks' This room is the Barracks from Forsaken. There’s a chance for the Thundergun schematics to be found here, placed on top of the officer’s desk. 'Mueller's Bar' This room is Mueller’s Bar from Dereliction. There’s a chance for the Thundergun schematics to be found here, placed on top of the bar at the far end of the room. 'Help Room' This room is the Help Room from Zero Hour. There’s a chance for the Thundergun schematics to be found here, placed on the table next to the Mystery Box, where the radio is. Quests 'Minor Quest' There are 3 pieces of the Element 115 meteor that are scattered around the map. The player will need to locate all 3 pieces and activate each one to complete the Minor Quest and have the song played. The song is “The American Nightmare” by Ice Nine Kills. The meteor piece locations are as follows: *Stage - on the projector screen’s left support. *Upper Hall - on one of the seats of the balcony overlooking the theater and stage. *Alley - in the corner next to Double Tap Root Beer. 'Major Quest' The Major Quest involves creating a new Wonder Weapon from exclusive schematics that are found within the map. Completing the Major Quest will result in the players attaining the completion achievement and the song, “Only Hell Will Embrace the Damned” by Enterprise Earth, playing. The steps are as follows: #To initiate the Major Quest, the player must find the film roll containing the schematics around the map. The film roll’s location is randomized every playthrough, but has 3 potential locations - any of the Random Rooms. #Obtain the film roll and return to the Projector Room. Activate the projector to insert the film roll. #The projector will flicker to life on the screen. Some images will be gone through and eventually the projector will pause on the stolen schematics for the Thundergun, requiring the player to construct the Thundergun to complete the Major Quest. #Parts for the Thundergun are hidden around the map and require different steps to be obtained. #Obtain the physical components by finding them around the map. They are mostly hidden and are hard to find unless the player randomly stumbles upon a part or is specifically looking out for them. #Obtain enough 115 from killed a certain number of Radiation Zombies while having Radia-Gin activated. #Return to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Press the action button three times rapidly to insert the parts and again for the 115 if the same player holds them). #The Pack-a-Punch Machine will go to work and shine a variety of different colors before spitting out the Thundergun. #The player’s character will say a quote regarding finishing the Major and the player may grab the Thundergun from the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It can be left in there the entire game, but will restrict any player from using the machine normally until someone takes the Thundergun out. Achievements *'Acquire Hardware' (50 G / Silver Trophy) - Completed the Major Quest in Effloresce. *'Deja Vu' (35 G / Bronze Trophy) - Completed the Minor Quest in Effloresce. *'Greatest of All Time' (25 G / Bronze Trophy) - Use the Teleporter 15 times in one game. *'An Old... New Friend' (5 G / Bronze Trophy) - Obtain the Thundergun Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Maps